


What's a Simp?

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC (?), Mentions of Taichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Tsumugi's up late trying to figure out how to teach Taichi, Tasuku just wants him to go to bed.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	What's a Simp?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for feed me so much Chris, so it is my turn to help feed you. Hope you like this short one-shot Also thank you for the name, it's very awe-inspiring.

Tasuku had always admired Tsumugi’s work ethic ever since they were children, and while it was admirable, it was too much at times. This was an example of one such time as Tasuku sighed. “Tsumu, it’s late, you should get to bed. You can wake up early tomorrow to continue.” 

Tsumugi didn’t even so much as look up as he tapped his pen against the desk, which had a ton of math notebooks and reference sheets that made Tasuku’s head spin. “I can’t Tachan, it's my fault that Taichi asked for another tutoring session tomorrow, or at least I think it is.” Tsumugi replied as he flipped through one of the books before sighing and picking up another book.

Tasuku furrowed his eyebrows. Huh? Wasn’t it supposed to be Nanao’s fault that he didn’t understand something? “I can’t possibly think of any way where it could be your fault that Nanao didn’t understand something.” Tasuku said as Tsumugi looked up for once and pursed his lips.

“Well, you see… it’s not like he  _ doesn’t _ understand something, it’s more like I was too distracted to properly teach him, so I rearranged our tutoring session.” Tsumugi admitted sheepishly.

“Eh? Distracted? When you really want to focus on something, you focus on it so much that almost nothing can pull you away from it.” Tasuku said as he threw his arms over Tsumugi’s shoulders. Tsumugi pressed his face against Tasuku’s muscled arms as he looked away, chuckling embarrassedly. 

“Yeah, that was the reason why this whole thing started. I was too focused on something else, so I couldn’t properly focus on tutoring.” Tsumugi replied, his cheeks turning slightly red. 

“Eh? What was distracting you? Could I have helped in any way?” Tasuku asked. 

“Well… I’ll just have Taichi’s quote describe the situation. He said and I quote ‘It’s nice that you’re simping for your boyfriend, but I’m still failing math’.” 

Tasuku furrowed his eyebrows again. “I didn’t get anything from that, because well...What the hell does simping even mean?”   
  


“Well, I was wondering the exact same thing, so I asked Itaru. Itaru laughed for a good while before he said that it apparently is a word to describe a person who wants the sexual attention of another person, which they can’t get due to the fact that the person is taken or simply aren’t interested, so much that they go to embarrassing lengths to get it, such as doing or saying something heinous. Then, Itaru proceeded to call Taichi a rude insult that I don’t want to repeat.” Tsumugi answered.

“So, I’m assuming that Chigasaki called Nanao a dumbass, because quite frankly I would too. You could definitely get my attention anytime.” Tasuku said, leaning in to kiss Tsumugi’s hair, as Tsumugi slapped his arm lightly. 

“Don’t be so crude Tachan, even if it’s true. Besides, even if Taichi didn’t use that word correctly, the sentiment was there. I was too distracted by you to give my all to tutoring Taichi, which was what he deserved.” Tsumugi said. 

Tasuku couldn’t stop a fond smile from appearing on his face. However, it disappeared as he thought more about what Tsumugi just said. “Why distracted by me though? Did I do anything to upset you?” 

Tsumugi quickly shook his head. “No. No. Of course not. I was just thinking of…” Tsumugi paused before shyly continuing. “I was just thinking of ways of making our date yesterday perfect. I know that might sound cheesy or stupid, but I really wanted it to be special.” 

Tasuku wanted to laugh, but he was afraid that Tsumugi might take it the wrong way. “We’re hopefully going to have many, many, many more dates. Why was this one so important?” Tasuku asked, genuinely curious at why Tsumugi cared so much about one date.

“Well, yeah, but each date is different with different scenarios and interactions, so I want to make sure that that specific date is perfect so I don’t ruin those scenarios and interactions.” Tsumugi explained, but this time Tasuku couldn’t help but snort. Tsumugi looked up in surprise. “What’s so funny?” 

Tasuku looked at Tsumugi with a fonder look than he wanted to give. “I don’t give a hell about the date itself and what happens during it, I just care about you and how you’re feeling during it. Even if I get shat on by a bird during that date, I don’t give a rats’ ass about it as long as you’re there with me.” Tasuku answered as Tsumugi did the surprised blushy face that Tasuku loved so much. 

“Really? Well… I guess I can ease up a bit on our next dates if you really believe that.” Tsumugi reluctantly said as Tasuku moved his right arm up to ruffle Tsumugi’s hair.

“Great, now go to sleep Tsumu. I can wake you up at 5 am when I go for my daily runs so that you can start early on the prep earlier.” Tasuku said. Tsumugi looked up and seemed to think about it before going back to one of the accursed notebooks.

“It’s fine. Taichi was really struggling with this topic, so I have to make sure that he completely understands it. I’ll go to bed later, I promise.” Tsumugi said as his eyes brightened and he quickly went to write something down. Tasuku sighed and brought his chair over to join Tsumugi. “Eh? Tachan? What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m just going to stay up with you until you finish. I didn’t say all that cheesy shit about being happy just because you’re there to show it.” Tasuku said as he stood up and rummaged around for an old script to study. He finally decided on the classic “A Streetcar Named Desire” as he settled down next to Tsumugi. 

“You don’t have to do this, it’s fine. Don’t worry. Just go to bed.” Tsumugi said as Tasuku waved it off. 

“I’m not going to bed until you do.” Tasuku firmly said as Tsumugi sighed and turned his attention back to the math. The two of them studied in silence as Tasuku appreciated that the silence wasn’t awkward, but soothing. Tasuku liked conversing with Tsumugi, of course, but sometimes the silent moments they shared were just as memorable, if not more memorable. Being in love was about enjoying the silence and the talks. Being love was about the wordless communication between the two or the subtle touches that they gave each other to reassure the other that they’re not alone. Shit, this was getting cheesy and Tasuku needed to focus.

However, Tasuku decided to steal a glance at Tsumugi as he silently cursed himself because he knew that he distracted himself once again. The soft light of the lamp bathed Tsumugi in what was an ethereal glow, which really suited him considering how much of an angel he was. His dark blue bangs framed his face in a way that was very reminiscent of some type of idol while his determined blue eyes were laser focused on whatever math formula it was that he was looking at. God, he was so attractive. Tasuku shook his head lightly and forced himself to focus back on the play. No. Bad Tasuku. Focus.

Tasuku was able to focus for a bit before he heard Tsumugi softly mutter something under his voice. His accursed brain then switched from Williams to Tsumugi as he thought about all the cute habits that Tsumugi had. His finger drumming… pen cap chewing… It made Tasuku give a soft smile to himself. Even when they were younger and Tsumugi did those things, it still was endearing to Tasuku. Some habits really do die hard, huh? Tasuku didn’t know how or when it happened, but somehow him finding those traits endearing turned into a full blown crush, and well… the rest is history as they say. Tasuku sighed internally as his own brain continued to betray him by calling him a simp, despite the facts that it was inaccurate and that he barely found out what a simp was today. 

Somehow, Tasuku managed to push back all the Tsumugi thoughts and actually focus on the play. A long while passed until Tsumugi closed his books and let out a big yawn. “I think I’m done now, should we head to bed?” Tsumugi asked, looking at Tasuku. Tasuku nodded and closed his book as the two headed to bed. 

Tasuku headed up first as Tsumugi followed right after. When the two got comfortable, Tsumugi snuggled closer to Tasuku as Tasuku wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You finally figured out how to teach Taichi?” Tasuku asked as Tsumugi nodded happily.

“Yep. I think I boiled it down to the essential parts where it’s hopefully understandable to him.” Tsumugi replied. Tasuku hummed sleepily, but before he could drift off to sleep. Tsumugi added “Hey. Thanks for waiting for me. I love you.”

Tasuku smiled and leaned in to kiss the back of Tsumugi’s head. “Of course I’ll wait for you for as long as you need, after all, I’ve been waiting for you since we were children. I loved you then, and I love you now. Oh yeah, don’t tell the others about all of these cheesy things that I said, I have a reputation to keep.” Tasuku replied, slightly cringing at how cheesy that was. Tsumugi chuckled softly.

“Alright, I won’t. Night Tachan.” 

“Night Tsumu.”   
  
With that, the two fell asleep, dreaming of the word simp and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not show it much (Thanks ChikaIta brainrot), but I really do ship TasuTsumu. Uh, follow me on twitter @gachakitakorejk if y'all want


End file.
